


Kapcsolatgyilkos

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive, One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Érdekes módon mások kapcsolatát sokkal könnyebben össze tudom kuszálni, mint a sajátomat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kapcsolatgyilkos

Érdekes módon mások kapcsolatát sokkal könnyebben össze tudom kuszálni, mint a sajátomat.

Uruha és én már olyanok vagyunk, mint egy öreg házaspár: szinte nem is szólunk egymáshoz, mert nincs szükség szavakra, azok nélkül is értjük egymást. Esténként együtt fürdünk a kicsi kádban, kő-papír-ollóval döntjük el, hogy ki ül a lefolyó fölé, azután szeretkezünk - igen, minden nap, még ha hullafáradtak vagy betegek vagyunk, akkor is. Reggelente ő ágyba hozza nekem a kávét, aztán én összedobok egy egyszerű rántottát vagy megvajazok pár szelet pirítóst, és együtt megyünk munkába. Már-már unalmas, mégis, számomra tökéletes ez a kapcsolat: pontosan ilyenről álmodtam, amikor kinőve a későkamasz Casanova korszakomat, amikor naponta más csajt fektettem meg a turnék alatt, végre valami állandóra kezdtem vágyni. Valamire, ami többet jelent a puszta testiségnél.

Tudom, a legtöbb ember nem ilyen szerencsés, és ha vannak olyan hülyék, hogy hozzám forduljanak segítségért, hiába vezérel jószándék, én képes vagyok tönkretenni a kapcsolatukat. Ruki és Aoi is így járt, és én nem tudom, most mit tegyek.

Amikor Aoi arra panaszkodott, hogy Rukit láthatólag már nem érdekli, hogy hideg az ágyuk, és esténként csak fekszenek egymás mellett, ki-ki a saját oldalán, én voltam akkora marha, hogy azt tanácsoljam neki: tegye féltékennyé. Aoi hallgatott rám, pontosan azt tette, amit mondtam. Elkezdett Kazukival lógni a szünetekben és munka után, gitározni tanította és a téli szünetben elutazott vele a szüleihez.

Nem tudom, pontosan mi történt akkor Aoi és Kazuki között, de januárban, az első munkanapon Ruki olyan csúnyán nézett rám, mintha egy gyilkos vadállat lennék. Ebből már tudtam, hogy akaratomon kívül megint hülyeséget csináltam. Aoi közben úgy tett, mintha misem történt volna, de az ebédszünetet nem töltötte velünk, és amikor az étteremből visszaérve sétáltunk a próbatermünk felé, a szemem sarkából megláttam, amint Kazukit csókolja. Mire odafordultam, hogy megbizonyosodjam róla, nem csak a szemem káprázik, eltűntek a folyosó végén.

Ruki pedig, miközben én a mosdóban voltam, mindent elpanaszolt Uruhának, aki persze rendesen kiakadt rám. Egész úton hazafelé nem szólt egy szót sem hozzám, én pedig jobbnak láttam meghúzni magam, és inkább csak a vezetésre koncentráltam. A házba érve aztán megragadta a csuklómat és felráncigált a lépcsőn, olyan gyorsan, hogy levegőt is alig kaptam, és most itt ülök a közös ágyunk sarkán, büntetésre várva, mint a kisgyerek, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre.

\- Hányszor megmondtam már, hogy te csak ne adj szerelmi tanácsokat másoknak! - puffogja Ruru. - Féltékennyé tenni? Komolyan mondom, a hülye picsák csinálnak csak ilyet, hogy juthatott eszedbe?

\- Én csak segíteni akartam nekik, Ruru... - motyogom halkan. Tényleg nagyon bánom, ami történt, és hibásnak is érzem magam, erre még ő is rátesz egy lapáttal a bűntudatomra.

\- Mindegy, ez már veszett fejsze nyele, nem lehet rajta segíteni - sóhajtja és leül mellém az ágyra. - De idefigyelj, te barom! Ha te valaha, csak egyetlen egyszer is megpróbálsz féltékennyé tenni valamelyik idióta fiúkával, aki utánad fut, nem érdekel, ki az, lehet felőlem Jun is, vagy K, vagy akár a kibaszott főnökünk, szétverem a képét és a tiédet is! Értve vagyok?

Megsemmisülten, a döbbenettől eltátott szájjal bólogatok. Uruha, ha akar, igencsak ijesztő tud lenni.

\- Na, azért! - Hirtelen elmosolyodik, és olyan gyorsan tapad az ajkaimra, hogy pislogni sincs időm. Követelőzőn, durván, szenvedéllyel. - A mi kapcsolatunkat ne merészeld tönkretenni! Te az enyém vagy örökre.

\- Örökre - suttogom az ajkainak engedelmesen.


End file.
